Suffer
by Isabel Night
Summary: Set after Talpa creates the energy sword from the armors of Halo, Torrent, and Hardrock, but before Ryo and Rowen rescue them from Dynasty. Dais, hiding in the shadows, watches Sage, Kento, and Cye being tormented by the Nether Spirits.


**Disclaimer**-I will never own any of the characters mentioned in this one-shot. Everyone belongs to his or her respective owners, producers, voice actors, and all the people associated with the characters mentioned in this story. I would also like to thank everyone who looked over this story for me; without your help, this story would not have been possible.

**Warning**-This is a PG-13 story due to the fact that revenge is the main emotion being played upon. If you do not like to see or read a character thinking vengeful thoughts, or other characters having their armors' energy drawn out in a painful manner, then I suggest that you leave this one-shot right now. Flamers who ignore this warning will get bitten by my Boxers.

_Suffer  
Isabel Night_

So tell me Hardrock, Torrent, and Halo, how does it feel? How does it feel being trapped in a damp, lightless, enclosing, and energy draining dungeon, knowing that your friends Wildfire and Strata, could be taken from you without a moment's notice? How does it feel, knowing that the threat to their lives will soon be hovering over you, like a ghost with no feet, gnawing at your hearts until the three of you scream for mercy and proof? Do you feel helpless, knowing that there is nothing you can do but hang from your chains and watch? Do your so-called hearts bleed at the mere thought that you may never see your two brothers-in-arms ever again?

If I had my way, I would make all three of you suffer a fate worse than ten thousand Buddhist Hells. I want every single one of you locked up in this prison to feel the exact same pain Cale, Sekhmet, and I felt when your blasted monk tore Anubis away from us. I want to hear you curse the Kami and the Buddha as we, the three Dark Warlords, proudly display Wildfire and Strata's heads on the blunt shafts of two ceremonial spears. I want to hear you cry out in pain as the three of us throw their headless corpses into hastily dug shallow graves, devoid of all ceremony, honorifics, and respect.

It is not as if I am incapable of showing respect, compassion, and/or emotion, but why should I feel any of those emotions towards the five of you? You showed my group no mercy or compassion when you tore Anubis away from us, so why should we pay you back with the same emotions in return? If, as the mortals say, you "reap what you sow," then my hatred towards all five of the Ronin Warriors is merely the end product of that "incident," when **YOU** willingly destroyed my "family" for the sake of getting back at my master. You broke my heart when you tore one of our own away from us, and now, it is only fitting to repay you in kind with the same type of deed.

The pain Master Talpa is putting you three through as of right now, is nothing compared to the pain I will put you through when this war is over. You stole Anubis from us, **YOU**, the Ronin Warriors, the so-called "humans" and "defenders" of the Mortal Realm. Did you think it was some kind of game, tearing a family of four brothers apart? Were you excited at the thought of watching my "family" fall apart, right in front of your eyes no less, at that accursed mortal park? Did you think it was humorous, to see my heart get shattered into a million pieces when Anubis walked away from me at those deserted train tracks?

And now…how does it feel? Do you three like the consequences of your kidnapping? Chained like the dogs you are, having your armors' energy drawn out of you like a surgeon does when he drains a sick patient of his blood? Is all this pain you're experiencing going to help you think twice about tearing another loved one away from me? Do you three still wear that self-righteous smirk on your faces, thinking that your actions will never be met with the appropriate consequences? Do you actually believe that this war will be over in a matter of days, and that I will simply forgive and forget? I don't forgive, and I swear before the Kami that I will never forget. But for now, let me stay hidden within the shadows and watch you suffer. Entertain me with your screams, as you suffer for the sins that you are now being held accounted for...

_THE END_

**End Notes**-The ghost with no feet reference, is a type of popular Japanese art style that shows spirits of the dead with no feet. Even though it is a popular art style, Japanese myths state that ghosts do have feet. The surgeon draining the blood away is reference to a popular form of medical care in Europe around Dais' time. At that time, doctors believed that sickness was caused by an imbalance of one of the four types vital fluids. To restore balance, doctors would bleed the patient until the vital fluids were back in harmony with each other.


End file.
